<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Watch How You Play by PepperF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770258">And Watch How You Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF'>PepperF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diego whump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I love that that's a regular tag in TUA fics, Kidfic, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Whump, and fully earned Reggie my god you suck, as in the characters are kids, but only gently, siblings man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego blinked at the hostages. How could he choose? How could they even ask him something like that? "N-no," he growled. "Let. Them. Go."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diego whump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Watch How You Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't lie, I'm so pleased with the title for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let them go!" </p>
<p>Diego fought to get up, to break free of the iron grip on his shoulders, but it was immovable, and he was forced to subside and settle for glaring murderously at his captors.</p>
<p>"No. You're not walking out of here with both of them. Now choose."</p>
<p>Diego blinked at the hostages. How could he choose? How could they even ask him something like that? "N-no," he growled. "Let. Them. Go."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Luther and Allison had never been intimidated by his scary voice. "You know Dad's rule," said Allison, in that superior tone he hated. "One new toy on our birthday and at Christmas, no more. Any more would be a <i>distraction</i>. Where did you even get this one?" She looked over Buzz with interest.</p>
<p>But Diego wasn't fool enough to tell her he'd been doing chores for the old lady who lived on the corner by the park. She paid him in nickels and dimes, but he didn't mind. It was nice to be doing something good just because he chose to do it, not because Dad made them. Besides, he kind of liked her company—and, over time, he'd built up some spare cash that he'd kept carefully hidden in a box buried under a bush on the grounds. When the new Buzz Lightyear action figure had come out, he hadn't been able to resist.</p>
<p>Allison shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She grimaced at the other toy, a half-man, half-shark action figure that looked small and shabby compared to the shiny new Buzz. "Look, just throw out this ugly old shark guy. You've had him for two years now, and--"</p>
<p>"Nn--!" He couldn't get the word out past the constriction in his throat, but the way he struggled and strained was answer enough. <i>Not Streex!</i></p>
<p>Luther's hold tightened relentlessly, but his voice was soft and troubled. "Allison, maybe we shouldn't—"</p>
<p>"No, Luther—you know what will happen if Dad finds out! He'll confiscate both of them anyway, and Diego will be in all kinds of trouble." She glared at Luther, and then at Diego again. "Pick one to keep, or I'll <i>make</i> you do it."</p>
<p>Diego collapsed to his heels, hating the sob that couldn't help escaping. Feeling like the worst kind of traitor, he pointed a trembling finger at Streex, unable to meet Buzz's shiny plastic eyes as he did so.</p>
<p>"Fine," grumbled Allison. "Here, take your dumb sharkman. We'll get rid of this one somewhere Dad won't find it."</p>
<p>He caught the action figure when it was thrown at him, and clutched it to his chest, staying on his knees even when Luther released him.</p>
<p>"It's for your own good, Diego," muttered Luther.</p>
<p>"That's such c... c-cr—" He paused and took a breath, visualized the word in his mind. "<i>Crap</i>. You're just scared he'll take your toys as w-w-well!"</p>
<p>Allison rolled her eyes. "Come on, Luther, let's go. He'll get over it."</p>
<p>Even after they were gone, Diego stayed on the floor, cradling Streex to his chest. He knew it was stupid, they were just toys, but they were <i>his</i>. He'd bought Buzz with the money he'd earned, all by himself. But he was new, and Streex was an old friend. It had been an impossible choice, but apparently he'd been able to make it anyhow. What did that say about him?</p>
<p>He didn't look up as other feet entered his room, and then Ben was there, dropping down to sit beside him. He nudged Diego with his shoulder, offering his wordless support.</p>
<p>"It's n-not fair," said Diego, knowing how childish he sounded.</p>
<p>"No, it's not," agreed Ben.</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.</p>
<p>"Hey, you know Dad's been teaching me about circuits and stuff," said Ben, seemingly out of nowhere. Diego grunted. "And you know Allison got that Teddy Ruxpin last Christmas..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Diego looked up. </p>
<p>Ben's eyes were glinting with mischief, and Diego's mood lifted in response, even without knowing why. "Come on," he said. "I've had the <i>best</i> idea..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>